Una mente Hermosa
by Marcy-DovahQueen
Summary: Emma Swan está insatisfecha con su vida. Se siente estancada en muchos aspectos. Atrapada en una rutina de la que parece no poder escapar. Sin embargo, una revolución en forma de mujer puede que le haga cambiar de opinión. SwanQueen fic. AU. Un poco de OCC. Rating sujeto a cambios.


**N/A: Saludos terrícolas! Pues veamos, este fic es una historia Swan Queen AU. MUY AU y seguramente vean algo OOC. Tendremos relación Alumna/Profesora en un contexto universitario, so, no hay menores legalmente incomodos. Probablemente más adelante haya situaciones algo subidas de tono grr (No prometo nada). Este es mi primer fic SQ a pesar de que es probablemente mi ship favorito (shit's cannon in my head bitches).  
Tendremos un prólogo un poco extenso divido en tres pasajes donde relato un poco el pasado de Emma para intentar ofrecerles algo de contexto sobre su actitud de "meh". **

**Obviamente, el estilo de narración cambiara luego del prólogo. Y quizá en un futuro incluya algo desde el POV de Regina (mi reina).**

 **Este AU esta, hasta cierto punto, basado en hechos reales *CHAN CHAN CHAAAAN***

 **But, really.**

 **Disfruten el paseo, que, honestamente, no sé cuánto se vaya a extender. Sus comentarios serán bien recibidos mientras sean escritos con la intensión de construir y no de destruir.**

 **Muchas gracias por su tiempo.**

 **PROLOGO  
¿Y cuándo te gradúas?**

Emma Swan estaba absolutamente frustrada. Esto era un hecho del cual no podía escapar. Con frecuencia se hallaba a si misma haciendo un balance general de los distintos aspectos de su vida y la conclusión general siempre era la misma: Esto es una mierda. realmente lo es.

El aspecto de su vida que más frustraba a la rubia era sin duda el académico. Con 25 años de edad aún no había podido obtener un título universitario a pesar de haber comenzado, hasta la fecha, tres carreras. Si, TRES. Y lo peor de todo es que en sus hermosos 3 intentos fallidos, su desempeño como estudiante no había tenido nada que ver con su fracaso.

Su primer intento, a los 18 años, parecía como el único que necesitaría. Recién graduada de su bachillerato, logró inscribirse en su carrera soñada, Psicología. La parte complicada del asunto, es que la universidad donde cursaba sus estudios era privada. Su madre, Mary Margaret, había insistido en que el dinero no sería un problema, pero en el fondo Emma sabía que sí lo era. Inevitablemente, para el segundo semestre la cuota necesaria para cancelar los pagos aumentó y la rubia se vio obligada a desertar.

Strike uno.

Con 19 años de edad, consiguió entrar a la escuela de medicina local de la universidad central de storybrook, U.C.S. Una institución pública y medianamente respetada a escala nacional. Su intención era bastante clara en un principio, terminar sus estudios en medicina para luego obtener un postgrado en psiquiatría. De esta manera, aún estaría haciendo algo que la apasionaba, no importa cuántos años de medicina debía obligarse a pasar antes de llegar a ese punto. La cuestión es que, como muchas personas aseveran, la medicina sólo puede ser estudiada y conquistada por aquellos que realmente tienen vocación por la misma y Emma, no la tenía. Dos años después, a pesar de sus buenas calificaciones, y debido a lo frustrante que era someterse a estudiar temas que no disfrutaba en lo absoluto, decidió dejar sus estudios.

Strike dos.

Durante todo este tiempo Mary Margaret había intentado apoyarla de la mejor manera posible. Sabía que estos tropiezos iban mermando la buena disposición de que siempre había tenido su hija para con los estudios. En algún punto, MM le propuso a Emma que le diera un vistazo a una universidad fuera de storybrook. En Boston, donde casualmente, residía el más reciente prospecto de "padrastro" que MM le había presentado, David. La institución en cuestión a pesar de ser pública poseía una excelente reputación y la única manera de ingresar a esta, era a través de una prueba de admisión. Así pues, la rubia decidió presentar dicho requisito y sorprendentemente, logró el segundo lugar entre 5000 candidatos para la carrera de Criminología. Emma, se mudó a una residencia estudiantil bastante lúgubre donde no tenía prácticamente ninguna comodidad a excepción de una cama, sin embargo, era la persona más feliz del mundo pues estaba estudiando algo que le encantaba. El nivel de los profesores y de la institución en general era fantástico. Todo marchaba bien, hasta que un día, durante una conversación telefónica cualquiera como las que normalmente sostenía con Mary Margaret, su madre le comentó que, luego de 18 años sin novedades en ese departamento, Emma tendría un segundo hermanito. Esto normalmente, sería poco más que una sorpresa y algo por cual estar realmente feliz, sin embargo, había otro significado detrás de ello, y es que con el nuevo miembro de la familia y David sin tener un trabajo estable, todos los recursos económicos de MM debían ser utilizados para cubrir gastos médicos, accesorios para él bebé, entre muchos otros artilugios necesarios cuando se piensa en traer una nueva vida al mundo. Todo esto quería decir por supuesto, que no habría más dinero para los estudios de Emma. Si bien era cierto que estudiaba en una institución donde no cancelaba colegiatura, los gastos derivados de cursar una carrera universitaria eran muchos. La rubia pensó en trabajar pero esa posibilidad era eliminada del mapa pues estudiaba prácticamente todo el día y durante la noche no podía hacerlo pues la residencia donde vivía estaba en una zona bastante peligrosa durante las horas nocturnas. . Regresar a Storybrook fue su próxima acción a tomar.

Strike tres.

A los 23 años de edad y luego de pasar el último de ellos prácticamente encerrada, viviendo una regresión a su etapa adolescente, en su casa dedicada religiosamente a un par de MMORPG's y el buen The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim, Emma sabía que debía hacer algo con su vida, pero honestamente, la motivación no estaba allí. Con algo de ayuda por parte de Mary Margaret, logró conseguir un trabajo bastante estable. La paga no era extraordinaria, pero lo importante era que llegaba a la fecha y la obligaba a abandonar su aislamiento autoimpuesto. Durante ese tiempo, cualquier prospecto de retomar sus estudios había sido olvidado.

Un año después y luego de una gran insistencia por parte de Henry, su hermano menor, y Killian, su amigo de la infancia, Emma había decidido intentar una vez más este asunto de la universidad. De nuevo en U.C.S, pero con una carrera distinta, Periodismo. De todas las opciones que en ese momento ofrecía la universidad central de storybrook, esa era la que más le llamaba la atención.

Perdónenla por no parecer emocionada ante la idea de iniciar una CUARTA carrera, solo esperaba que esta fuera la vencida.

 **¿Y cómo vas con los novios?**

El segundo aspecto de su vida que más fastidiaba a Emma Swan era por supuesto, el romántico.

Durante los años tempranos de su adolescencia nunca sintió la urgencia de tener un novio a diferencia de sus compañeras de clases quienes no paraban de hablar de uno u otro de los chicos. Ella prefería jugar con ellos, si era futbol mucho mejor. Como es natural en esta etapa de la vida, la presión de grupo pudo más y eventualmente, Swan se vio involucrada en salidas y relaciones con uno que otro chico sin rostro de su escuela. Lo curioso era, sin embargo, que mientras sus compañeras rápidamente cambiaron la etapa de tomarse de la mano y darse besos castos por la fase de cuartos solitarios y preservativos, Emma no se sentía cómoda con esta idea.

Cuando cumplió los 14 años, conoció a Ruby. Una hermosa pelirroja de sonrisa radiante que rápidamente se convirtió en la mejor amiga de la rubia. Invadió rápidamente su vida. Sus sueños. Sus frustraciones. Por primera vez, Emma podía asegurar que estaba enamorada. Enamorada de su mejor amiga. Su mejor amiga quien era MUY heterosexual, si se permite el término.

A sus 16 años, ya había sufrido durante dos de ellos el ver a Ruby "crecer" en más de un aspecto de la mano de distintos chicos. La rubia se limitaba a hacerle compañía y ayudarla cada vez que un ciclo terminaba y el idiota de turno rompía el corazón de su amada. No obstante, durante ese año de escuela, Emma conoció a una chica muy particular, Lily, Esta joven introdujo una variante a su vida, algo que nunca pensó que ocurriría… ella aparto su atención de Ruby. De pronto ya no era la pelirroja la que plagaba los pensamientos y disparaba las ansiedades de Swan, ese privilegio se lo llevaba la morena de sonrisa pícara.

Sin caer en muchos detalles, Lily fue su primer amor, en todo el sentido de la expresión. Entre partidos de futbol y canciones de t.A.t.U, se quisieron sin contemplación. Sin pensar en el mañana. Como solo dos adolescentes enamoradas se pueden querer. Finalmente Emma entendía la emoción de sus compañeras por compartir lecho con sus parejas. Comprendía porque actuaban como idiotas con la mera mención de sus novios. De pronto, toda la dinámica de los noviazgos que parecía tan foránea para ella, cobró sentido. Aprendió lo que era estar una relación. Hasta que terminó. La madre de Lily se enteró de alguna manera sobre la relación que su hija mantenía con Swan y decidió llevársela a New York donde la "reformaría". Mary Margaret inevitablemente supo la naturaleza de su unión y en principio reaccionó de manera poco asertiva. A su madre le tomo aproximadamente 2 años entender y aceptar completamente que a su pequeña quizá no solo le gustaban los príncipes.

Después de que la separaran forzosamente de Lily, Emma decidió olvidarse por un buen tiempo de relación alguna.

Para cuando estaba contemplando entrar a la escuela de Medicina, estaba bastante segura de que solo las chicas serian objeto de sus sentimientos románticos, sin embargo, conocer a Neal probó lo contrario.

Fue en una de las fiestas de cumpleaños de su querido amigo Killian donde le presentaron a este chico de semblante amable y algo tímido. Emma estaba un poco confundida y en principio no sabía señalar que era lo que sucedía con ella cada vez que Neal estaba cerca. Por primera vez en sus 19 años de vida, a Swan REALMENTE le gustaba un hombre. Llámenlo casualidad pero a él le encantaba Emma. O al menos así lo parecía.

Mientras Mary Margaret estaba en las nubes al ver que su hija tenía un novio, hombre, masculino, ¡varón! El hermano menor de Emma, Henry, estaba tan confundido como Killian y Ruby quienes hasta el momento tenían entendido que la rubia era Gay.

Después de un año y medio juntos donde compartían hasta las sesiones de estudio, pues Neal había decidido estudiar también medicina, fue él mismo quien decidió terminar la relación. Aparentemente también eligió ser un idiota al respecto pues seguía jugando con los sentimientos de Emma incluso un par de meses después de haber terminado. Esto, hasta que Swan decidió alejarse por completo y cortar cualquier vínculo existente entre ellos y terminar para siempre ese capítulo en su historia. El odio que sentía, ayudo bastante en el proceso.

Después de Neal, se vio progresivamente más inclinada a pasar mucho tiempo con Ruby y con quien era el novio de la pelirroja para aquel entonces, Richard. Salidas muy frecuentes, tragos, fiestas, charlas hasta el amanecer, de dos a tres veces por semanas, las hicieron imposiblemente más cercanas. El amor que le tenía a Red, como cariñosamente le apodaba, era innegable. A través de los años había cambiado la naturaleza de este sentimiento pero nunca se había extinguido. Era su mejor amiga por sobre todas las cosas, pero también era imposible ignorar su belleza. La atracción que alguna vez sintió por ella resurgió con el doble de potencia al compartir tanto tiempo juntas y Emma eligió alejarse una vez más para evitar entrometerse en la ya decadente relación que sostenía Ruby con Richard. No obstante, Red tenía otros planes.

No es necesario explicar cómo llegaron a ese momento, lo importante es señalar que Ruby temía que la rubia se alejara mucho más de ella y decidió, la noche del cumpleaños número 21 de Emma, besarla. Demasiado tiempo había pasado Swan imaginando aquel momento, pero cuando ocurrió, ella realmente no sabía qué hacer. Jamás pensó que pasaría realmente, era una de esas fantasías inalcanzables, y aun así de alguna manera estaba sucediendo. Por el resto de la noche, Emma vivió en una nube soñada, compartiendo más de un beso con Ruby mientras ambas estaban envueltas en el estupor creado por un par de tragos demás. Casi olvidó donde estaban, pero le fue recordado de la peor manera posible. Ambas habían salido a celebrar su cumpleaños a casa de un fulano con quien estaba saliendo Red mientras Richard estaba con su familia en Orlando. El fulano pasó la mayor parte de la noche bromeando y bebiendo con sus amigos dejando a Emma y a Ruby solas en la habitación. Ya a las 4 am, las chicas habían perdido la batalla contra el sueño y se encontraban acostadas en un abrazo. Cuando el fulano entró al cuarto, despertó a Ruby y reclamó su atención, la interrogó sobre la escena íntima con la que se había encontrado, a lo que Red respondió que no debía preocuparse pues ella estaba con él y lo quería solo a él, todo esto antes de besarle fervientemente y sostener relaciones sexuales justo en la cama adyacente a la cual se encontraba Emma, quien, con una ira asfixiante, presenció todo. Ellos por su parte, nunca supieron que ella estaba despierta.

Al día siguiente, la rubia recibió un mensaje de su amiga que decía "Lo que pasó ayer significo mucho para mí. Quiero intentar esto". Emma jamás respondió.

Los meses siguientes fueron una danza repetitiva que consistía en que Red buscaba hablar con Emma y la rubia la evitaba hasta el punto de fingir no estar en casa. Eventualmente Ruby desistió, y Swan finalmente la perdonó. Ruby es y será, su más antigua amiga después de todo.

Mérida, era el nombre de la siguiente mujer que acaparó su atención, justo después del incidente con Red. Ellas habían estudiado juntas en preparatoria pero no habían compartido demasiado. Ahora que se encontraban años después, descubrieron que tenían muchas cosas en común. Nunca antes esta chica se había sentido atraída por otra mujer, le confesó a la rubia. Ella era hermosa, increíblemente interesante, infinitamente divertida y con la cabellera más espectacular que Emma había visto. Fue un amorío intenso y estimulante. Aquella fue la primea vez en la que Mary Margaret estuvo abiertamente al tanto de que Emma sostenía una relación con una mujer, y también la primera vez en la que no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, simplemente lo dejo ser. Una rosa amarilla, una cita de hotel, miles de charlas profundas y cientos de besos electrizantes después, todo termino con la pelirroja volviendo a los brazos de su exnovio.

En este punto y con muchas otras cosas ocupando su tiempo, Swan decidió que las relaciones no eran para ella.

 **¿Y qué estás haciendo con tu vida?**

El tercer aspecto de su vida que molesta a Emma es ¡todo lo demás! Todo, excepto su familia y amigos. Ellos son lo único que la mantiene ligada a esta realidad.

Emma Swan tenía una vida bastante simple. Demasiado simple. Tenía una familia nada extraordinaria. Mary Margaret, su madre, era una mujer dulce y comprensiva. Su único defecto era quizá, su elección de parejas. A los 18 años tuvo a Emma, cuyo padre es un Jon doe, lo mismo que el padre de Henry, el hermano menor de la rubia. MM se las ingenió para criarlos a ambos sin necesidad de un padre y Emma podía decir sin ningún problema que su madre había hecho un trabajo extraordinario. Ahora, con David a su lado, la castaña está más feliz que nunca y con la llegada del pequeño Neal (desafortunada elección de nombres según Emma) se veía rejuvenecida.

Henry, solo era 4 años menor que su hermana. Era un chico intrépido y a veces demasiado astuto para su propio bien. Los hermanos eran bastante unidos y a pesar de sus constantes peleas, cada uno conocía los más íntimos secretos del otro. Henry siempre siguió los pasos de su hermana, hasta el punto en el que eligió entrar a estudiar junto a Emma Periodismo cuando esta decidió finalmente retomar sus estudios.

Para cualquier otra persona podría parecer extraño que un hombre de 21 años y una mujer de 25 aun vivieran con su madre y que además tuvieran un hermano menor de tan solo 4 años, pero en un pueblo tan pequeño como storybrook esto no era una situación inconcebible. Además, Mary Margaret les había dejado bastante claro que sin ellos en casa, su hogar no estaría completo. Mientras ambos estuvieran solteros no había porque mirar más profundamente en ese asunto. Pero para los ojos curiosos y familiares lejanos, la historia era diferente. "¿Por qué no se han casado? ¿No es algo tarde para comenzar una carrera universitaria? ¿No es momento de buscar una casa propia? ¿No va siendo hora de pensar en tener hijos?" y así muchas preguntas similares que eran bombardeadas sobre ambos en las reuniones familiares a las que odiaban asistir. Y con razón.

Las personas a las que Emma consideraba sus amigos, eran pocos. Muy pocos. Ruby, era su amiga más antigua, tenían mucha historia y siempre que había que discutir algo relevante en sus vidas una reunión y algo de alcohol eran necesarios. Red trabajaba en el restaurant de su abuela a pesar de haber obtenido un título como administradora, no podía imaginar alejarse de su tata. Además de Red, estaba Killian Jones. El amigo incondicional de la rubia con quien había compartido desde partidas de futbol interminables en su viejo Play Station 2, hasta el amor de una mujer pues Mérida había salido con él un año después de terminar el asunto con la rubia. Jones, había culminado sus estudios en leyes y era el único abogado honesto de Storybrook, una gran hazaña considerando que trabajaba para una firma presidida por el Sr. Gold, un personaje ampliamente conocido en la ciudad por su capacidad para corromper a cualquiera para que actúe en su beneficio.

Además de este par, estaba Graham, a quien había conocido justo cuando decidió dejar la escuela de Medicina. Graham era un chico apuesto y gentil, demasiado gentil. Siempre había tratado a Emma con un respeto absoluto y teniendo los gestos más dulces con ella. Estaba claro que él gustaba de la rubia, y el tiempo probó que era algo más que una simple atracción, más que un capricho. Él realmente la quería. Emma al comprender esto, hizo lo correcto y le aclaró que ella solo lo veía como un amigo. Graham aceptó esto pero eso no mermó para nada sus intentos de enamorarla. Eventualmente su vínculo creció hasta el punto en el que Swan lo considera una de las personas más importantes de su vida pero sabiendo que Graham aún ve en ella algo más que una querida amiga. Con frecuencia MM y Henry molestan a Emma diciendo como ella y Graham están destinados a terminar casados.

Es así como Emma Swan concluye que ese "todo" que le molesta, no es más que su mala suerte, de la cual parece ser incapaz de escapar. Y quizá también que en éste punto de su vida, siente que no ha logrado nada remarcable. Ni un legado, ni una historia. Y eso es jodidamente deprimente.


End file.
